


Love of Mine

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: kissbingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen comes home late one night to find someone's fallen asleep waiting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



> For PepperVL because I owe her fic and because she's been having a time of it lately. <3, dear. It also happens to let me fulfill the 'Wild Card' square on my kissbingo card, which I chose 'Other: to put them to sleep' for.

Jared grunts at the blast of arctic air against his side, stirring sluggishly as the bed dips.

"Hey, baby," Jensen breathes, brushing a kiss against his forehead. Jared hums sleepily in reply and turns onto his side, lifting one arm in clear invitation, which Jensen takes without a second thought.

This is nice.

It hasn't been very long at all that they've been sleeping together, as in _actual_ sleep. Their 'we're not gay, we're just really comfortable with each other. And fucking on every surface that will stay still long enough and even some that don't' didn't last much past Jared's second girlfriend and Jensen's not-jealousy horribly raining all over the set and production for the week it took Misha to corner them both and tell them off for being douche-wad assholes (Jared) and chicken-shit dumbasses (Jensen).

And now in addition to the hot and furious sex, Jared gets sleepy, lazy cuddling, morning sex, pancakes and breakfast in bed. With a blowjob.

Jensen mouths along his jaw and Jared tilts his head back, eyes still closed.

"You asleep?" Jensen asks against his throat.

"Mmm."

"You wait up for me?"

"Mmm."

"You have a good day?"

"Mmm."

"You gonna say anything?" Jared can feel the grin pressed into his shoulder.

"Mmm," he grunts and gives a sleepy, half-smile to Jensen's chuckle.

A hand smoothes down his chest lovingly and the kisses start up again along his jaw. The hand pauses low on his stomach and Jensen pulls back slightly, pauses.

"You mind?" he whispers.

Jared tries to get his mind to cooperate enough to figure out what Jensen's asking and by the time he does, Jensen's sighing and scooting back to their normal sleeping distance. Jared knows he doesn't want that pretty quick, and whines, eyes peeling open enough to guide his hands to Jensen's hips and ass, tugging him closer.

Jensen chuckles again, moving back to where he'd plastered himself to Jared pretty quickly.

They make out lazily for what feels like hours, but Jared's awake enough to realize he's not awake enough to trust his sense of time. Jared moans whenever Jensen does that thing with his tongue and Jensen gasps and grunts when Jared pulls back to graze teeth along his bottom lip. It's gentle and slow and one of Jared's favorite things about dating Jensen. He could probably subsist on the man's kisses alone.

Soon enough though, Jared is tilting his head back again at Jensen's urging, half-seeing eyes tracing patterns in the headboard when he's coherent enough to get them open. A knee is wormed between his own and he makes a high noise that he doesn't feel embarrassed about only because he's really not aware enough to know he should when Jensen starts rocking against him.

"Jen… Jen, please, Jen," he breathes, tugging on Jensen's oversized T-shirt and boxers. He's not sure if he's whining or pleading, but the slow build up might be driving him mad.

"Shh, shh," Jensen hushes him quiet and keeps rocking.

Jared realizes he's rock hard about the same time he figures out Jensen is and that the hands under his tank-top are pushing it up to his collar the same time they're running over his nipples. He moves his arms, intending to help Jensen strip it off him, but Jen doesn't make the move. Instead, one hand slips down his boxers while the other thumbs over a peaked nipple.

Along for the ride and not awake enough to demand more or faster, Jared clutches at Jen's shoulders and pants up into each rock. Jensen doesn't go any faster or seem interested in getting to the _point_ , and after a while, Jared just lets himself float along in the pleasant hum of relaxed, half-arousal. He's happy and safe and content and Jared's not sure if this is a dream right now or not.

When the soft kisses come back, he's even less sure, open mouthed and soft and cherishing as they are and Jared's not sure about anything.

He drifts off to sleep with his body humming in pleasure, his mind pleasantly numb and his arms wrapped around Jensen.

Just barely still conscious, he almost misses Jen's, "I got you, babe," a kiss against his cheek, "See you in the morning."


End file.
